User talk:MrPlasmaCosmos
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the OnePiece Fanon Wiki:Contest: Most Creative Location page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Young Piece (Talk) 15:26, July 29, 2010 RE: Ethics about the kaze kaze no mi, it's been months since i wrote that entry, and i agree it is too powerfull, feel free to change it to somthing more realistic, as its been a long time since ive done this, thanks. RE:RE: Ethics those changes sound perfectly reasonable, and would definatly limit the fruits powers to a more feesable power level. i don't mind in the slightest if you wan't to change the entry at all, infact i would like for it to e changed. thanks. Hi im gonna make a admit now =) im nice like that. im not sure about the contest tho. but ur location is the best, i love it Young Piece 18:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Long Time I have no quarrel with you or this site. Also, sign your posts with the ~~~~, because it's rude to not do so otherwise. People need to know who you are when you message them. Subrosian 17:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Clean Up I'm glad to see that someone is taking the reins of this site and deciding to clean up all those ridiculous Devil Fruits they came up with. It really is a huge mess, and what drives me up the wall is the shameless copying and pasting that some people did with preexisting Devil Fruits that came from the One Piece Encyclopedia. Subrosian 16:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, I don't see why these two sites cannot coexist, but it's just a lot of their methods (and style of writing and everything else that sort of just destroys the fabric of One Piece) don't sit well with me, but it's not like there's anyone to associate with from my end because I'm pretty much the only person doing any shred of work there anymore. Subrosian 16:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but you wont delete other stuff thats not devil fruits right, only the devil fruits? Young Piece 00:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. You have my ok. I appreciate it you ask me if its ok. Thank you Young Piece 01:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Devil Fruits I think a Wind-based and Water-based Logia Devil Fruit wouldn't be that far fetched, but things like sea creatures, absolutely not. I don't even know what the hell I'' was thinking when I considered it a good idea and I promptly deleted them and made the concept forbidden to even appear on my Wiki. Some of the shit that I see on here like this "Elemental Jutsu" Devil Fruit or the "Duo Duo no Mi" which supposedly allows the person to have the powers of two Devil Fruits at once. I didn't even agree with Oda's decision to allow Blackbeard to have two Devil Fruits because of the concept he brought up earlier about a person consuming two Devil Fruits would kill them, so I sure as hell wouldn't agree with it in someone's fan fiction. Honestly, I don't want people to think that I'm some kind of tyrannical hard ass over on the Fan Fiction Wiki, but I have extremely high standards after seeing how low the standards can be over here and I just have a strong desire for things to look right on an almost constant basis on the Fan Fiction Wiki that I sometimes have very little patience with people. But, if it's any consolation to you after our little "confrontation," I will have you know that I am being a great deal more patient with people...though it proves hard when I feel like they don't learn anything or make the effort to learn about icharacter has to be submerged in the water and theoretically it's impossible for a person to be submerged in water that is a part of their own body. mproving their articles and whatnot. And ''that is what gets to me. Subrosian 02:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) See, that's where I'm different from your run of the mill One Piece fan fiction writer, because all of these other people would use a Wind Logia to that end and make it ridiculously overpowered. I never considered making a Wind Logia anymore god-modded than your usual Logia Devil Fruit what with the intangibility and whatnot, but not being able to "drain all the air from their body" as you said. I've had this debate with people before about the Water Logia and its supposed debilitating effects on the person who uses it. Oda said that the He also said that moving water like rain or waves doesn't effect them but standing water does. The Logia transformation causes the element to be in motion generally when they become their element, so it wouldn't effect them either way. And it was Jyabura who had a superstition that demons existed within the Devil Fruits, but he didn't say that consuming two would kill you. I believe it was Blueno who said it, and Dr. Vegapunk certainly didn't say it since he hasn't made an appearance outside of a silhouette and other people talking about him. Subrosian 00:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah yeah I hadn't thought about that. I guess Vegapunk did say it, albeit indirectly and through the voice of another. Good eye for noticing that. Don't sweat it, I wouldn't use an ability that you didn't agree with because I wouldn't want to ruin the sanctity of a good RP. Quick question, and you can choose to answer this or not. Seeing as how I don't feel there's much privacy on this Wiki that "anyone can edit," I have to pose the question as to whether you have any instant messenger services or not. There are a few things in particular I'd like to discuss with you in private, if you don't mind me being so bold about asking. Subrosian 06:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Having a Yahoo Messenger account and having the Yahoo Messenger program are two different things. It's easy to fix though with a trip to Google, so just go there and search Yahoo Messenger and it'll take you to the website, where the rest should be fairly straight-forward. Either way, I will add you on there now. Subrosian 17:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Nanohano Why the hell is that guy so full of himself? He's done nothing but talk down to you like he's superior or something. Subrosian 00:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) According to him, he's like the Supreme Leader of the Wikipedia. I think he needs to be taken down a few notches. Subrosian 01:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, that is beyond me. Trying to cause trouble on the Wiki isn't going to do any good and probably wouldn't look good on you. I could care less, but this isn't about me. And it appears that Nanohano fancies himself as a higher authority than Young Piece, who is the guy who made the Wiki...and Young Piece isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, either. Subrosian 01:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Either Young Piece or Young Wun, I think they're both on the same level...if you know what I mean. Young Piece seems somewhat easy to speak with and he is willing to listen to the concerns of other users, as I managed to get him to take down that god-modded character you were going on about. Perhaps we could talk to him about Nanohano's "holier than thou" attitude? Subrosian 01:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) what? I don't know, the only thing i did was making you and Nanohano bureaucrats. Young Piece 23:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe i got hacked.. Young Piece 23:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. cool. And your welcome, I want this wiki to work and everybody to be happy. Young Piece 23:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Your fruit lol I must have forgot, and well do as you like its not that big a deal just it seemed over done.Zicoihno 19:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) excuse my ignorance but what is a bureaucrat?Zicoihno 20:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Genjitsu no Mi and Dream Fruit. By all means, I understand your concern. I browsed the list of Devil Fruits beforehand but, as you said, the page doesn't yet exist and it hasn't been added to the list. I'll kill the concept for the Genjitsu fruit since you came up with it earlier and try another angle for Joki's power. Most of the time when I start a new page I only have the beginnings of an idea at the time. My line of thought for the Genjitsu fruit came from Joki's name and the meaning behind it; a union of Loki and the race he belongs to, the Jotun(IIRC), and since Loki had such a chaotic and powerful nature how could I bring that into the One Piece world. Thought to matter seemed the simplest converstion. Sorry for the duplication. Zed Kal Eios 08:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey there! I am just starting off here and I was wondering if you could point me to the most current infobox template to use for my characters as there seem to be quite a few of them around here. Thanks and Peace! Sid Mi Casa 05:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :). I've been following One Piece for a long time, so probably know all there is to know about it :). Also I figured out the Infoboxes, so no problem with that. Peace! Sid Mi Casa 12:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, me again. I was wondering why the activity here is so less. One Piece is a very famous and successful manga and anime but still this place has less activity than some other wikis like the bleach fanon or naruto fanon. Can't we try and improve popularity here somehow? Peace! Sid Mi Casa 12:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Kaze Kaze no MI hi, yeah i remeber about that but i'd much ratherthe kaze kaze no mi be logia, ive tired adding loads of weaknesses and downsides to the fruit to balance it out. i have no problem with changing it so that there is a range limit. i'm thinkiing 10 meters Tamplates i'm just as much in the dark about templates as you, i'm not sure if its allowed, but i copy them from other pages and change the information. i have no clue how to make one from scratch xD sorry. Taiki Taki no Mi yh, i made that page for a friend who wanted to put his fruit idea up, and didn't know how, so i did it for him. he shold be editing it soon. TBH i told him the same thing, that controlling all kinds of presusure was too ...un defined. same goes the the hair fruit. yh, i was under the impression they were going to be changed, just delete them if they're not changed in time. sorry for the inconvenience. Sky blue Pirates hey, i read your page on the sky blue pirates and loved it, would it be ok if i were to make a jolly roger for them(or atleast try), if so, then send me some designs(or not), thanks =). Roger here's the jolly roger for the Sky Blue pirates, hope its ok, and if there's any problem, just let me know and i'll have another crack at it. Making people Admins Go to special pages and user rights management. Subrosian 01:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Promotion thanks so much for the feed back on the jolly roger, i'll re-do if you like, and thanks so much for the promotion! though tbh, i don't really know the responsibilties and abilities of admins, could you direct ,me anywhere for help on that. and i'll definately check out subrosian's site. and once again, thanks! --Jokingswood 14:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) UserRights you write the name of the user and you click the rank or what you want to make them. :) its easy :) Young Piece 02:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) no bones i took the bones out of the jolly roger. not sure whether to bother you about ti tbh. buttons thanks so much for the possitive feedback, and about the buttons, the only difference i've noticed is the delete botton, rather embarassingly ^_^; Hi! Thank you! THank you for saying hello to me. it's my first time i ever do such a thing. you know going to a blog or something (beside email). I'm quite confused about your earlier message about that you thank me for editing my sake sake no mi. O well I'm happy that someone talked to me. so since i'm new could you check my devil fruits if they aren't overpowered and what you think about them? or do you guys don't do stuff like that? Anyway thank you for your time! Triper M 11:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) hello again hi i have some other questions. What does an buraeucrat do? well seems like i nly ad on question. thank you for checkig my devilfruits and for your time for doing so. Triper M 19:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was thinking shock wave and tremor were different things but their ultimately the same. I will remove the fruit now. hi Hi. Im gonna check every locations tonight and tomorrow morning when i get back on the computer ill tell you about it :) Young Piece 21:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Lately i been busy working and thinking about my project. I want to make a video game about the crime and hip-hop/music in Canada. I want to name it Welcome to CANA-D-A. I already did a front page, a cover of how it would look like. do you want me to upload the picture and show you? :) Im putting all kind of type of music from Canada in the soundtrack, thats gonna be in the game Young Piece 21:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) locations The "(One Piece X-File)" pages are mine. Im just working on them slowly. Do you want to help me with them by making a history or a story? :) I seriously need some help. Young Piece 21:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I dont know now. I am having problems editing, i dont know maybe my internet is really slow. I need about a month. I am gonna check and work on my locations. Just please dont delete my locations. Young Piece 23:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) hello thanks for checking up, always nice to see i have a talk maessage =D. as for editing/ checking on other pages, i haven't done much of it as of yet, but i'll definatly be checking the newer articles. aslo quick question, am i permitted to chenge spelling mistakes, and things that don't change the essantial content on other peoples pages? thanks. ---jokingswood o_o 18:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Fruits Hey i was just trying to clean up the Devil Fruits catagory and i've found a few devil fruits that permit them to use more than one ability, such as the kokoro kokoro no mi (where the user has about 6 different fruit abilites) and was wondering if they're permitted. it says that you can't have fruits that "stack" on the devil fruit page, and i assumed that meant having multiple devil fruit abilites. anyway, thanks.---jokingswood o_o 11:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) About the Know Know no Mi I didn't read the rules because I din't expect there were rules to follow. However, I think its name was horrible too, but I didn't know how to solve the problem so I let the things in that way. You say my fruit has been moved but I think it has been deleted. Why wasn't it simply moved, or if I'm wrong, what's its current name? --Meganoide 14:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, I found it, but I couldn't find it on the DF template. That was the problem. --Meganoide 15:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but rules must be easy to see. If I see a lot of DF which are actually empty pages excuse me if I don't think there are rules! There are also a lot of "stupid pages" here on this wiki, for example double redirects, empty pages... how many people SERIOUSLY work on this wikia? --Meganoide 16:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well... I'll try to do my best to improuve this site, even if I prefer to work on little things like grammar mistakes, double redirects, deleting empty pages or categorizing correctly the pages for example. But let me ask one thing: why (it seems this to me) there are also canon pages on this wikia? I talk about DF in particular. It would be better in my opinion to remove them, and to keep only fan-made pages. --Meganoide 16:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC) renameing hey again, i was just wondering if its possible to rename pages, and if so how? theres a few devil fruits who have model in their name despite not being zoan. also just wanted to say thanks for the help over the last month =) ---jokingswood o_o 11:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Restyling Do you know Uncyclopedia? It's a wikia dedicated to jokes, based on a copy of Wikipedia. In that site all is invented, just like in this wikia, but on that place there are a lot of rules to follow in order to prevent horrible pages to be created. When I say horrible I mean boring, not funny, bad written, simply stupid. I think that the same should go for this wikia. Even on that site user's fantasy is the most important thing, but when a stupid page is created, it's checked by administrators who can decide to completely delete it, if it's too bad. You or someone else should start to delete useless pages. If someone really want those pages, well, he will rewrite them in a decent way. I hope you and the administator staff will agree with me. It's a huge work to do, but without doing it... sorry, but this site will be forever full of nonsense pages. What do you think? --Meganoide 18:57, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ^ i agree with Meganoide, i countlessly find blank, stupid, pointless or rule breaking pages, but never sure weather to delete them since i'm told not to, anyway, thanks 19:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Devil fruit So I was thinking of making a plasma logia class devil fruit, I just want to know if anyone else has made a fruit like that.Zicoihno 21:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-restyling Ok, first of all thank you to agree with me. And, for second, sorry if I confused a bureacrat with an administrator, because for me thery are pretty the same thing. I haven't asked for an administrator role, and your consideration about it is very appreciated by me. HOWEVER - copying your expression! - I'm already an administrator for the italian one piece wikia, so for most of my time i would be busy working on that wikia, because there are only two active workers - me and another boy. I say this both to explain my (probably) few works on this site, both to ensure you that i wouldn't do great changesa without asking other's opinions. Young Piece, being whoever he is, shouldn't keep horrible pages on this wikia. His only arguement is that that pages are long time dated? I don't believe it's a good reason. I hope he has more explanations on continuing saving them from being deleted. See you soon. --Meganoide 16:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Inu Inu no Mi, model: Werewolf Hi I only wanted to know how come that this devil fruit was deleted? Was it not realy fitting in the one piece universe? Too strong, etc. Hope you could tell me so i can learn from my faults Thank you for your time! Triper M 11:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Rename a pagename And a hito hito no mi model Hello I have this idea a long time in my head but i'm not sure if it isn't against the rules or not. Or if it is even worth to create. I came with the idea when i read about Hito Hito no Mi, model: Diabutsu. Any way could you tell me how to rename a pagename because i named one of my devil fruits Fuku Fuku no Mi and that was before i knew there already exsisted one and now i want to Rename it to Emon Emon no Mi, but don''t know how. Or should i simply copy the whole page and create a new page with the corect page name?'' Please forget what i asked about the re-naming a page (i already learned how) and about that Troll isn't the Johny Gat article an troll article it says so on the page. Thank You for your time! Triper M 12:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) RP how do you RP on this site? Sorry for bothering you for the fourth time, but i got curious. Thank you For your Time! Triper M 20:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I see. So who makes the rule for those RP both players? and how does it goes? If you want would you RP me? Thanks for your time! Triper M 18:54, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright but I do not have created character yets or isn't that a problem? How should I monitor meganoid? Thanks for your time! Triper M 19:29, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Meganoide i guess he does seem quite impatient, i'll try and keep an eye on him to the best of my abilities. It seems he wishes to do good for the wiki, but maybe too hastily. anyway, thank you for your thoughfulness, and consideration. =] -jokingswood o_o 19:12, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Private pages On a wikia there is no space for private pages and if you think different from me there's nothing more to say. I never asked to become an admin and I'll not cry if I'll not become one of them. Stay with your ideas, continue in that way and don't let me and other users to improuve this site because of those stupid roles. I don't care. I have my own wiki to take care of. Good bye. --Meganoide 19:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Conference I read over the entire thing but judging by the rule you posted at the top, I'm not permitted to post there so until you edit it I won't make any responses so as not to offend or surprise anyone with my sudden appearance. Subrosian 20:31, November 15, 2010 (UTC) its ok i guess. Young Piece 02:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) right now im kinda having problems with my gf... Young Piece 02:41, November 16, 2010 (UTC) oh and just te me which one they are first, thank you :) Young Piece 02:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) allo hi again, i was just wondering if u watch futurama? because i was wondering if you think it would be stupid and unacceptable to created rappers and gangs and wells i will put other stuff that more related to the show. Young Piece 02:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ignore Meganoide Did you really say to Triple-something to ignore me, just to repeat to him to join the conference? Are you joking? Are you crazy? He was doing a mistake, I tried to explain him that articles must not be signed. I see that you really don't like if I try to make this wikia better than what it's now. I'm expecting public excuses. --Meganoide 10:46, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Five minutes on any wikia, and you'll see that nobody signs up their works. --Meganoide 17:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC) That really only applies to Fan Fiction Wiki pages, because obviously a Wiki like the Dragonball Wiki or One Piece Encyclopedia isn't full of articles that belong to anyone who edits there. But in all honesty, I don't see the point in the users here putting those tags at the top of the articles saying it is their property. I find it unnecessary because it's sort of an unspoken and unwritten rule to not go around editing other people's articles (unless the edits are in good faith in terms of grammar and organization) without their permission. Even if some vandal comes in and tears it up, it's a simple process of undoing the most recent edit to get it back to what it was before. After, you can report said vandal to the staff and have them banned. Problem solved. Subrosian 17:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Damn, I hoped that at least you, Subrosian, owuld have uderstood. On a wikia there are no private articles! I can edit whatever I want! Don't let me repat this thing another time! Meganoide 17:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ...Did you just ignore what I wrote? "But in all honesty, I don't see the point in the users here putting those tags at the top of the articles saying it is their property. I find it unnecessary because it's sort of an unspoken and unwritten rule to not go around editing other people's articles (unless the edits are in good faith in terms of grammar and organization) without their permission." Now you're making me repeat myself. Subrosian 19:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Please, don't kid me. If Godking etc. made confusion it was only because he was stupid. A good "revolution" can be made without creating caos. However, i talked about anarchy because everybody does what they want. The only rule i saw is "do what you want and don't interfere with others". A multiverse wikia is bad for definition. And when you say "from now you are under strict warning" you didn't understand that i'll never come back on this site. There are only 2 exception to my "never come back": first, if someone write on my talk page, i will answer. Second, maybe i'll do some grammar correction. Did you ever see me making this revolution? I only proposed it but waiting for your opinions. So i don't see the necessity to warning me, but in the end do what you want. I surrender to your position of burocreat: you can keep your puzzle wikia or unify it yourself, i'm out. --Meganoide 12:09, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Video Game Oh no need to explain. I figured it was something of that nature. I have a friend who is going to college for game design so I'm used to him saying his work involves video games. Subrosian 04:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ok? ok, where and when? Young Piece 17:16, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok cool. good to know Young Piece 00:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) yes with no problem Special:UserRights Young Piece 16:42, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well thank you for the promotion. Well about the rping i'd like to do it when the conference are over so their won't be any dificulties with the future of this wiki. I mean it would be useless to make new pages for rpin right now, won't it? Thanks for your time! Triper M 18:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Moon devil fruit. I see you've deleted that entry off the main Devil Fruit's page. Could you explain what the problem with it was? Over powered, wrong area, misnamed(unlikely but possible), or some other reason? Was it due to just being a blank-page at the time with no information added? I see you and a few others have been working to get this wikia back up to shape and I'd like to keep my contributions in order with that so this kind of error doesn't crop up. Zed Kal Eios 14:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Moon Hm. Fair point, but I still have a question regarding the devil fruit, or rather the effect of it. The user/eater of the fruit doesn't gain any kind of space control or control over the moon itself, but their ability boost from eating it is affected by the four phases the moon goes through. IE. 25, 50, 75, 100% increase during the new, partial, full, and crescent stages. In that manner does it still defy the rules? Thank you for the clarification. Zed Kal Eios 21:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Zefa Zefa no Mi just warning you that wind and water based Logia tend to be overly godmodded so... anyway I'm glad you ahve not gotten that extravegant with the powers but just be careful. Even though I don't approve you show some form of cntrol in no godmodding it. MrPlasmaCosmos 04:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) The above comment is something you said to me when I first made my character. I was coming back to show a friend and realized you deleted my Devil Fruit after saying you liked that I didn't god mode it. I can't read the reason for some reason. So I was wondering why.Fallen Itami 04:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) merry christmas and happy new year sorry i missed christmas. well i wont miss new year. so happy new year my friend :D everbody is that doesn't hate me i consider my friend :) Young Piece 02:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) im glad that we are friends :) oh, yes do u like hip-hop music? because i need help on a ShoutWiki. im the founder of the Hip-Hop Database a ShoutWiki. i was wondering i u like hip-hop and if u would like to help me...if u like hip-hop music and if u want too :) my user page on Hip-Hop Database if u help me ill make u a bureaucrat and administrator :) Young Piece 02:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Our fanon wiki and the world concerning it. Sorry to impose again, but I've been wondering this for a little while now. Do all our respective created characters share the same singular planet/singular timeline, or do they each get their own little pocket timeline or realm that is open to the possibility of a crossover with others? I've noticed some pretty ridiculously powerful characters up here claiming to be the best/strongest since X-canoncharacter and it's kind of unnerving when I try to balance my own settings against it. Zed Kal Eios 07:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Timeline That does help clear up some things, thank you for the answer. For the most part then it's intended to melt together over the serious situations, but until and/or after that go back to being on it's own more or less. Notice:Pardon Excuse me, but I noticed there is a startling lack of activity on this wiki.--Seraph-Sentiment 22:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Well while I admit “Gansta.” as you so put it, isn’t really my preference, why delete them if they weren’t hindering the wiki.--Seraph-Sentiment 01:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sup? Hi sorry i wasn't there on new years but I realy was busy lately. Ok putting that aside do you want to join the RPing carnival tryouts? You can simply use any of your chars or the one piece plot (or that of an other person). But to be honest I'd like you to help me to make this event monthly (orso) so rather than just joining could you help me with organizing any further? Thanks for your time!Triper M 19:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) My bad I forgot to look for fruits named after clouds. Thanks for knowing and I apologize if it looked like I copied your fruit. I'll change it immediatly. (This is about the Arashi Arashi no Mi) Thanks for your time! Triper M 09:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Now It's renamed to Bufort Bufort no Mi and has a bit else powers. thanks for you time!Triper M 11:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Changes Hey, long time so speak, just seen you've been up to some cleaning or other activity, just wanted ask what you was up to is all and if i could help at all, thanks. - Jokingswood 19:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll get right on it. did you say you wanted to de-template ALL pages or just defunct, or pointless ones? What did you do? I got a message that u delete over three hundred articles. why did u do that? Young Piece 00:24, February 28, 2011 (UTC) well i would like all the pages undeleted. and GODKING did some huge mess here, but it didn't mean to delete it...we only had to reverte what he or she did. ill need to undelete everything if possible... and im the founder of http://en.hip-hop.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page...at less on that website i can do "hip-hop" pages. because on One Piece is pirates, Luffy want to get One Piece. jewlery "bling bling" plus it had a rap song that they took out...ill probly put it on my website of hip-hop since the song is rap. im not good is worlds, spelling errors...idk how to write my ideas, i also forget alot so that why most of my pages here that i did was mostly emtpy with no description...thats why i think peoples like you should help. Deleting doesn't solve anything,..its like killing.. all does who die in gang wars its stupid. just help, undelete. and be happy with what we got =) Young Piece 19:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC) oh, ok then. but would you help me with some ideas and with my stuff? team work Young Piece 21:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) to make locations, characters, devil fruits...other. :) oh and i have to mention im a emotional and sensitive guy... lately i been crying...this girl that i love...well its a long story Young Piece 21:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) oh, ok Young Piece 22:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) nice.. kool. I have an idea of making a video game on hip-hop and street gangs on my county "Canada". i have a n idea, but with my ADHD i forget fast. i have a few names for some gangs, locations...i know alot if canadian hip-hop songs. im telling you this because im having problem with this like i had problems with my stuff here. my story line in my viddeo game is like you start the game. some local small time gangsters drive-by and try to kill you. the guys doesn't like you and they the rivalry went back since middle school. u just graduated high school and u went to be in the rap game. letter on you meet up with some of you buddies in the studio. your friend gets a call from his cousin in Ottawa that is uncle died "gang-releated murder". so he tells you that, you ask him if u can go with him. he go up in Ottawa. u meet members of an canadian-african gang there. leter in the story u go in Montreal...then in Toronto. like i just made it up now...but i might forget all this idea. Young Piece 22:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) a video game is not like a book tho... but still. its hard, i got a huge project in mind. but if i put all my mid to it, do u think i can do it? Young Piece 23:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :D thanks. your a great friend =) Young Piece 23:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) its nice to find peoples with ADHD :) oh im putting almost of of my time on my shoutwiki... i did like 510 pages i uploaded like almost 200 images. its gonna be the biggest hip-hop wiki ever. it already got more pages then RAP Wiki and Hip-Hop Wiki on Wikia and im the only one working in http://en.hip-hop.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page (Hip-Hop Database. :) you can find Rappers - Rap Groups, Hip hop genres, Record Labels, Singles, Songs, Producers, Albums, Mixtapes, Singers, B-boys, B-boy crews, Clothings, Films, Video Games, Dance, Models i just didn't work on the type of hip-hop dances and the clothing yet. I got 1 model that appears in 3 rap videos :) Young Piece 23:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) New troll on board. http://onepiecefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.245.64.170 This idiot edited both my profile page and one of my characters(Kenta Senmaru) with fairly derogatory commentary. I'm not going to correct the changes until you or one of the other admins have had a chance to review the damage and verify it, but I doubt it will be long before he or she comes along and starts doing the same to other pages. Zed Kal Eios 15:14, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much Mr PlasmaCosmos. Zed Kal Eios 17:41, March 9, 2011 (UTC) what the heck?!! why'd you delete my page? Nova Blade incident Hey, its alright man thanks for taking such measures to ensure my character stays my character. I respect what you do :P and it kinda annoys me when something like this would happen. Although this is a first time for me . . xD I would appreciate you to check out my character if you so like!!!! On the ship of fools Wiki xD check out the Nova Blade character :) Cheers!! 1NF3RNO 18:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC)